Beryl Karanci
Beryl Karanci is an exorcist of the Black Order . She is one of the youngest members in the order along side Allen Walker and Timothy. She is a disciple of Froi Tiedoll. Beryl Karanci is an OC created by Xberilx and a character of D.Gray-Man Fanon universe and is not offical. Personal Information *Interests: Singing *Favourite Food: İskender *'Likes: '''Ice cream *'Dislikes:' High places Personality Bar *'Education:' 3 *'Affinity:' 4 *'Battle Ability:' 3 *'Mental:' 4 *'Flexibility:' 2 *'Voice:' 5 Background Beryl is from a not crowded city named Ankara which is in the middle of Turkey. She lived with her family there and was sent to İstanbul for her education. During the vacations, she returned back and helped her family with their job. Sometimes her ambitiousness about her lessons to be the best and her soft personality which can easily break her down and makes her wonder about the reason of living. She first witnesses akuma in the city when she went there for shopping. A Level 2 akuma attacks to the civils and the people of the town. The akuma then is been destroyed by Froi Tiedoll who was on a mission in Anatolia.After the attack,she gets excited and curious about how he could do those ''magic tricks and seeks him.Finally they met and talk about the conditions of living and the aim of the life.As the innocence in his pocket beams,general understoods that she is one of them,Tiedoll offers her to have a chance to find out what is her reason of living. Personality Beryl is mainly cheerful around her friends.She enjoys to make weird jokes and having chats around the base with the stuff or the exorcists. Apparently,she is the only one who supports the childish acts of Komui because she believes that he is one of the few person who can color up the whole boring order with a paint brush and his Komurins. However to her lively side,she can also break down easily by an injury of a friend or a loss of a comrade. Also when someone criticize her,it makes her think all day long untill someone conforts her and talks to her.Especially when Kanda is around,she alarms and tries to stay calm as possible as she can to not get hurt by verbal violance. She also respects the Generals of the order,also the ones who's older than her. One thing she hates about herself is being too much ambitious. Although, her friend Daisya says her that her ambitiousness took her there and they could meet. She tries to turn it out into a good manner in her path to be a better exorcist. Appereance Beryl has brown eyes and long brown hair. She is tall and refers it to her parents. Her face usually looks serious when it is neutral. Her exorcist uniform is similar to others. She wears a short cloak as a top on her shirt and pants which covers her body fluently as Miranda's. She wears boots like shoes to the knee. Her glows are also similar to Miranda's. Anti-Akuma Weapon Her Anti-Akuma weapon is equipment type named Chorus (合唱: kōrasu ) is a microphone like insturment which is located in her right leg. It has a silver ball which vibrates and creates sound waves and sends them further. The sound waves effects to Akuma's body and systems. For diferent techniques,Beryl sings different songs which allows her to do both defensive and offensive techniques. Displayed by so far: *'Yūzudotamashī:' ''(Used Soul) is a song which calls for the distressed soul inside of the akuma, it awakens the prisioned soul inside and sets it free. The most common technique used by Beryl. *'Zainin: '(Sinners) is asong which can destroy an army of level 1 Akuma at the same time. *'Rafaeruno Hōn: '(Raphael's Horn): Is more powerful than other techniques. Beryl sings it when there is a level two or level three akuma. *'Uingu Shīrudo: '(Wing Shield): Is the only defensive technique. It changes the vibration of the ball and makes sound waves not go through into the material. It makes akuma bullets been exploded. Relationships Miranda Lotto Miranda is one of the person which Beryl loves to be around. However to Miranda's negative side, Beryl loves to talk with her about her problems and there to cheer her up. Beryl also has a respect to her because she's older. Besides those,she usually hangs out with her and does jokes. She also mantiones that everyone has a Miranda inner self. Everybody has worries about the life and the mistakes they don't want to do and also, they wanted to be thanked as she does even if they don't show. Daisya Barry Since Daisya and Beryl share the same nationality and unit,they get along very well. Beryl gets really excited when she learns that Daisya is also Turkish. After that, they started to talk sometimes in Turkish about others or giving information to each other and tactics when they are in a battle. Although it confuses Marie and Kanda -mostly makes Kanda angry- but they don't care about it. They are both cheerful and lively so it also makes them good friends and makes them understand each other from their past life style. They both have a reason to become an exorcist. Lately,Beryl seems to have a crush on Daisya but it still didn't confirm. Arystar Krory They also get along good. She respects him as she does to others. She thinks that Krory would be a perfect choice for a girl because he has a very pure and caring heart but he firstly needs to find someone who suits him and care for him, as well as he needs to get over from his ex-girlfriend's death. She loves the 'Kuro-chan' nickname which Lavi gave to him even though he doesn't like. Kanda Yu Beryl tries to be careful around Kanda and tries to not do anything ''weird around him. She is also polite and respectful to him but in an alarm situation when she even hears his name. She doesn't want any mess with an order member and tries to keep her peace. Lavi Beryl loves Lavi's ideas and the nicknames which he gives to people. She gets along with him as well and has also respectful to him and his knowledge. She supports him and believes that he's going to be a perfect Bookman. Froi Tiedoll Beryl is Tiedoll's disciple. She loves him and respects him. She watches him with adoration as he's drawing something. Because of their art love,they both get along very well and as Tiedoll gives importance to his pupils,they are like father and daughter. Lenalee Lee Beryl loves Lenalee's politness and her caring side to her friends. She also respects her and loves her as a close friend. Allen Walker Beryl thinks that Allen is one of the most mature person in the order. She supports his politeness and appreciates his behaviours to the other members. Category:Original Characters